The Awakening
by Morganna Venus Persephone
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives in Nosgoth. She does not know who is she or where she came from... But she recognises Kain and he remembers her. Who is she? This is my latest LoK fanfic. Anyone who remembers my work, I hope you will enjoy it. Also, this is a character you may remember from my previous works... but which one? OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I thank you all for your patience over the previous two years. As a thank you, I return with a new Legacy of Kain fanfic. I do hope you all enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Amnesia**

_What is this place? Where am I?... Who am I?_

There was no pain, only a sense of dislocation… It was as if my mind were clouded by a veil.

I was lying on the hard ground and my eyes stung from the sunlight as I tried to open them, they were sensitive even to this pathetic light. I groaned as I lifted myself from the ground, struggling to use my arms after what had happened.

_What had happened? Where was I?_ I finally managed to open my eyes properly and looked around.

The land was dull and seemed devoid of life, much like I felt internally. I looked to my left and noticed a large silhouetted structured far into the distance but other than that there was nothing, not a single marking of any sort to give me an idea of where I was.

I struggled to my feet, nearly falling as I did. I placed my hand on my head to try and ease the pain behind my eyes; when I took my hand away I noticed the long black claw like nails that protruded from my incredibly white skinned hand. I stared at my arm for a while in astonishment, not just at the colour of my skin which seemed very unnatural but at the lace that hung over it from the sleeve of my dress. My gaze shifted from my arm to my body and I began to check my clothing. I was in a fine dress, black lace with a tulle skirt that was ruffled and around my midsection, a tightly tied purple corset made of leather. I raised my hands again to look at them again as the realisation hit me that something was very different, my skin was cold, the claws, the colour… These were vampire hands… Instinctively I placed my hand in my mouth and felt the fangs that now protruded were my normal canines would have been.

"No…" I whispered as I removed my fingers, "Please, no…" I didn't know why I was sad but I began to cry, something inside me was yelling, screaming in denial of this knowledge.

Through my haze of tears I looked again at the structure on the horizon. Its outline was familiar but no more than that. There was only one thing for it. I would have to go there, there was nowhere else to go…

I walked, stumbled, fell and crawled my way to the building I saw. Still my mind screamed its outrage at what had happened but I was still no closer to understanding why. Gradually as I neared my goal, I became aware of another sensation within me; hunger… Burning, searing hunger. I knew what I hungered for but I would not admit it. I struggled on despite my fatigue.

The walls to the building stood pristine and white with different coloured flags hanging from its rafters which swayed delicately in the wind. A great door before me indicated the entrance and upon the wall above it, a very familiar symbol was etched into the stonework. My mind refused to work for me; it would not reveal its secrets. I pushed against the wood of the door, it was heavy but it gave way for me. I held onto the walls as I entered this fortress, knowing that I'd been here before and made my way by instinct to the great hall I knew was ahead somewhere; led by some unseen force which made me walk on towards the answers I sought.

I reached a passageway and supported myself on the walls as I made my way ever closer to a door I knew was there. It was open and I gazed in.

Sitting at the base of the Pillars of Nosgoth sat a lone figure in a throne crafted from stone.

_Pillars of Nosgoth?_ I questioned myself, it was the first thing I'd been able to recognise fully. Whoever was sitting there looked up at me. I knew him, even as the look of horror crossed his face momentarily and he rose from his throne to approach me.

"You?" His voice was little more than a whisper but it was enough, deep, resonating, sending a chill down my spine.

I reached out my hand to him with the last strength I held and was only able to say one thing to him, the first word that had crossed my lips properly since I'd awoken before I fell to the floor.

"Kain…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Who Did This?**

He caught me before I hit the ground and I gazed at him, his white hair hung over his face in disarray and his eyes never let go of their concern. I felt safe now; I had found someone I remembered and he obviously knew me too. But in that moment as he held me in his arms was the only moment I ever saw Kain to be speechless.

His eyes never left me as he began inspecting my body, even opening my eyes further to check something; he appeared to be searching for some obscure identifying feature. The look on his face became more and more enraged… Why was he so angry? What had I done?

I could only lie silently within the embrace even as he tilted my head and brushed my hair away from my neck, he ran his clawed digits over the two painful puncture wounds he found there and something else on the very back of my neck, which I could not see.

His gaze only left me when he heard footsteps coming towards us, and a low growl escaped his muscular chest.

I managed at last to look around myself to see several vampires… I knew them, I'm sure I knew them… but from where?

Kain, still holding my limp body snarled threateningly at the vamipres who had entered, he bared his fanged teeth at each of them.

"Which one of you did this?" Kain asked furiously. The younger vampires looked at one another questioningly, "Answer me! Which of you did this?" Their eyes flitted to each other and to me as I lay in Kain's arms exhausted. I searched their faces for some kind of sign, and then I saw him… If he had been made of marble, he would have been a masterpiece of art. His was devastatingly beautiful, with black hair like the others but his was styled with a centre parted style which framed his perfectly chiseled face with its dark lips and piercing gold eyes. I knew him, his name was there in my memory but like everything else was hidden behind the clouds that blinded my mind.

He looked at me and his eyes showed some far back recognition, from a time long, long ago.

From the peripheral of my vision I saw Kain look at the vampire I was gazing at, "Raziel?", _Raziel…_ the young vampire shot his face up to look at Kain, "Did you…?"

"No my Lord," He insisted, "I did not turn her,"

"Who is she Kain?" The larger of the vampires asked, the mantle upon his shoulder was dark purple and his hair tied back in a very tight and high ponytail.

Kain did not answer. He gazed angrily at the young ones before him as if he were trying to read their minds. Suddenly he rose to his feet, lifting me in his strong arms as he did. He walked purposefully towards the one he'd called Raziel and placed me roughly into his waiting arms, then Kain strode quickly from, us only turning round to say, "When I find out which of you is responsible…" He clenched his fists and then left us.

I found myself the centre of their gaze, all six of them. They encircled me as I lay helpless in Raziel's arms. The only discernible looks on their faces were as confused as my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I Belong To No Man**

"So, what do we know?" One vampire asked. His brothers simply shook their heads.

"None of you have seen her before?"

"I've never laid eyes on her before today," another insisted

"Well, Kain certainly knows her, that's for damn sure," Dumah gave me an uncertain look as I sat at the base of Kain's throne. It was the only place they could think to put me, "And his accusations are clear," he sighed.

Melchiah also took a brief but questioning look in my direction, "But who the Hell is she? Anyone?"

They spoke in quiet tones, but already my vampiric hearing was so attuned that their whispers proved no barrier to me. I simply sat with my legs curled under me, and my face in my hands.

The took accusing glances at one another but stayed silent, the only one who had not looked up was Raziel.

"Raziel?" Turel asked, seeking some truth from his brother's eyes.

Raziel took a fleeting look towards me, but grimaced as he did, "There's… a familiarity to her, but…?"

"But?" Dumah questioned.

"But that was centuries ago. No human could live that long…"

"What familiarity do you speak of, brother?"

Again, Raziel's eyes lifted to glance briefly at me, but he shook his head in dispute, "Do any of you remember the gypsy caravan we ambushed at Kain's request?"

I saw them as they searched their own memories, so many centuries to file away one insignificant incident involving humans so long ago, but at last, one by one recognition crossed their faces. Once again, their gaze found me, but this time, there was disbelief in them.

I envied their recall, if I only I had been able to remember so easily.

"It's not possible. Surely, it cannot be?" Turel stuttered.

"We left that girl mutilated, there's no way she could have survived," Zephon insisted.

Melchiah, left speechless for some time at last shrugged unknowingly, "A descendent maybe?"

"That girl had no children, I made sure of it!" Dumah cried.

Finally, the only brother to have remained silent this whole time spoke, "Well then, it would seem we have no other choice," His brother glared at him, "We simply ask her," God Bless the sensibility of Rahab.

* * *

><p>"What is your name?" Raziel asked me.<p>

"I…" I searched the corners of my memory but nothing came, "I don't remember…" I admitted as I sat on the marble floor.

"Hmm…" He mused as he looked at me, "It's not uncommon to suffer from amnesia, but to forget one's name?"

The other vampires had surrounded me; obviously an attempt to keep me from straying until their master returned.

One of them knelt down and reached for my face, I jerked away from him pushing his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"She's a feisty little one isn't she?" One of them commented. I would find out later that his name was Zephon.

"Hardly surprising. She hasn't fed yet," The young vampire who had knelt down said, he reached for his belt and took a small glass vial which hung from it. The contents within were obvious and I felt my stomach groan in response. Rahab handed it to me, "Please, regain your strength."

I looked at the vial before me in his white hand. I wanted it, I wanted it enough that I would've ripped his arm from his body to get it, but damn my ignorance and persistence.

"No." I said simply.

"There is no point in denying your urges, they will only get stronger," Raziel said.

"Besides, such a pretty little thing like you needs to keep her strength up." Zephon again, this time he began to play with my long black hair, curling it around his fingers.

Before I could object to his touch, Raziel reached for his throat, grabbing him forcefully and discarding him to the ground.

"She asked not to be touched," He growled, "I'd have thought even you would know to respect a lady's wishes."

Zephon growled at Raziel, the others backed away from me but Raziel stood his ground in front of me making sure Zephon could not approach.

I was shocked by their behaviours.

"Brothers!" The one they called Melchiah called out, "Calm yourselves. It'll be more than our lives are worth for Kain to find you both fighting over her."

_What was I? Some kind of possession? I knew Kain but that didn't make me his… Did it?_

"What is this Raziel," Zephon asked sarcastically as he wiped blood from his lip, "Do you lay your claim on her already?"

I rose to my feet sharply, and stared both of them down with a piercing gaze, "I am no man's claim! I belong to no man!" I yelled angrily at them, how dare they act like such brutes before me.

"Madam," Rahab spoke softly as he approached me again, "I am aware that this is a shock for you, but it is imperative that you feed. It may restore your memories."

He held out the vial again, this time at arms length so as not to seem threatening. I took the vial from him this time with an unsteady hand.

Was I really going to do this? Was I really about to succumb to such primitive beastly urges when every fibre of my being aside from my hunger told me to do otherwise.

Yes, I answered myself as I tilted the glass towards my lips. My fate had been decided for me, and for whatever reasons my mind protested, it mattered not anymore. Destiny had dealt the cards and I would play by them.

I do not know what methods of preservation Rahab used but the blood tasted fresh and alive. I look back on the moment now and I can say with assurance that it tasted as if it were from the throbbing jugular of a young woman. So intense was the taste and the feeling of strength building within me that the vial shattered in my grasp, making an amazingly loud noise, or maybe it was just my better hearing making it seem so.

Glass shards stuck in my palm but the pain was only temporary as my flesh instantly began the healing process, pushing even the tiniest of glass fibres from my skin. I felt somewhat faint and thought it best to sit down again.

Rahab knelt down before me, "May I?" He asked kindly as he extended his hand, I nodded at him. His fingers went to my eyes and he pulled my eyelids open further, "Good, your pupils are returning to the correct size. You will need to feed again soon, but for now... Tell me, madam, what is the last thing you remember?"

I shook my head, "I remember only waking up in the baron wasteland outside these walls," I looked around at the male vampires who surrounded me. Raziel finally took his gaze away from Zephon and now turned to face me.

"What of Kain?" He asked me.

"I don't understand..."

"You know him? He certainly knows you, or he would not have reacted in such a manner."

"My manner is none of your concern, Raziel,"

I turned towards the doorway. The vampires quickly dispersed from their guard of me, allowing me to see Kain fully, he leant confidently against the wall and was smiling. It was a smile I would grow to recognise easily, he only did this when something ironic amused him, like a secret joke that he would not share the punch line to.

I heard one or two gulps from the vampires at my sides, although I could not be sure which of them the sounds came from.

"My lady," He said as he started walking towards me, the other vampires edged away. When Kain was but a foot from me he extended his white hand forward, I glanced at him and took his hand and he lifted me to my feet.

Again, I felt him observing my every movement, my every breath even, "I hope that you will accept my apologies for my actions. For you see, I thought, that you were someone else."

I straightened myself, my head held high, "Your apology is accepted, sir" He leant forward and kissed my hand, such a gentleman... Unlike some of the creatures I had met today, I glanced a sideways look at Zephon.

But his apology, had not answered any of my own questions, and as he strolled with my hand in his out of the throne room, I felt only more questions arising.


End file.
